


Single Riders Only

by kaybohls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusment Park AU, Ben Solo hates roller coasters, Ben Solo is a Disney Prince, Churros and Corndogs forever, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Filth, Filthy, Fireworks, Fluff, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Making Out, NOT love at first sight, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Prince Ben Solo, Public Display of Affection, RTC_VDAYFEST2019, Reylo in Disneyland, Roller Coasters, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, The Haunted Mansion, Theme Park AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Day Haters, Wishing on a star, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls
Summary: Ben Solo wasn’t a Valentine’s Day person.  He wasn’t really a romance person, either. After getting roped into spending the weekend away, Ben trades the Seattle rain for the California sunshine and some Disney Magic.  Deciding that conquering his fear of rollercoasters is a better alternative to being around the nausea inducing Valentine’s Day crowd at the Happiest Place on Earth, he continues to cross paths with an effervescent, Minnie Ear wearing, beautiful girl like something from once upon a dream.  Barely even friends, they decide to spend the day doing all the cliché Valentine’s Day things. Together, they discover a whole new world and find that there may be something there that wasn’t there before.





	Single Riders Only

**Author's Note:**

> Back in December, I went “home” to Disneyland and saw wonderful fic ideas in every corner of the park. I was instantly struck with the idea for this fic but didn’t have the time until the RTC Be Mine Valentine fic fest rolled around. The prompts I picked worked so nicely with this idea that I decided to run with it. 
> 
> There are Disney references all over the place and I’ll admit this is pretty much my Disneyland love letter. 
> 
> This has been such a joy to write, I hope you all love it as much as I do!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144005946@N02/46239934065/in/dateposted-public/)

 

_Happy fucking Valentine’s Day._

He didn’t want to be here. He’d rather be having a root canal or be holed up at his desk, working, where he belonged. Back in the dark of his own apartment in the lovely, rainy Seattle. Surrounded by his books and his music and left to his own miserable devices to wallow in his lonely little bubble of misery alone. Anywhere but here.

Ben Solo stood with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, glowering darkly at gigantic lace doily heart surrounded in pink and red flowers with a toothache inducing message written across the front.

_Hugs and Kisses! Love, Minnie Mouse._

Signs of this infernal holiday were plastered all across the entire park. His stomach turned as he watched pair after pair of disgustingly mushy couples sashay past him with their hands intertwined, loudly stating their affirmations of love back and forth. He stretched his neck with a loud crack and strode past the hideous centerpiece of Main Street U.S.A. and pushed his way through the line of couples waiting to get their picture taken in front of it. He made his way to the repulsively sweet couple who had tricked him into being a third wheel on today, of all days. 

His college roommate and best friend, Armitage and his long time girlfriend, Phasma had coerced him to leave the self-imposed prison that he had made for himself. They insisted that a weekend in the California sunshine would do him some good after his girlfriend had left him. After weeks of bombarding him, they wore him down and convinced him to hop on a plane with the idea that they would brewery hop or do classic tourist things, like visit a movie studio and see the Hollywood sign. 

Ben wasn’t an amusement park person, let alone a Disney person and yet when his friends pulled him through to the esplanade, he gave in and threw down his credit card. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. 

He had spent the morning tagging along as a sour-faced third wheel for half the day, rolling his eyes at the candy colored hearts that decorated every single corner of the park. Not even the vehicles were safe when he noticed that the turn of the century buggies that slowly drove passengers up and down the center of Main Street were speckled with more of the pastel hearts. Everywhere he turned, there was more evidence of this unimaginative, consumer orientated, arbitrary, manipulative and shallow interpretation of romance day. 

He clenched his teeth and rolled his eyes as they waited in yet another queue, heaving a heavy sigh as he tore his phone out of his dark jeans. His mood was as dark as his clothes as Hux and Gwen were intwined in each other’s arms, whispering disgusting things to each other. Armitage looked up into her azure eyes lovingly as she ran her fingers through his auburn hair,

“Oh, sweet Ginger Snap, thank you for taking me here. It’s more magical than I ever imagined.”

“Honey Bear, you know it’s more magical because I am here with you.”

_Gag me._

Ben rolled his eyes so far back in his head that they threatened to fall out his ass. He loved his friends, he really did, but he needed to get away from their sickeningly sweet pet names before he went insane. Squaring his shoulders, he clapped his hand on the ginger’s shoulders and glowered down at him,

“Hey, listen, I’m gonna…I don’t know…get a coffee or explore a bit. You two are too gross for me.”

“Oh, Benny, why? We don’t mind having you as a third wheel, you’re our favorite not-brother!” Gwen gushed, feigning a sad little pout and a bat of her thick, black eyelashes.

“While I appreciate that, I think I’m gonna take a walk. I’ll text you in a bit, you two have fun.”

“If you’re going off on your own, you should take advantage of the single rider’s line, you’ll get through a lot faster without us slowing you down!” Armitage called after him as he shouldered his way the wrong way out of the queue,

“You know I’m not a ride person, Hux, but I’ll keep it in mind, thanks,” Ben tossed his hand up in a wave and a lopsided grin as the pair quickly went back to canoodling, their tagalong quickly forgotten. 

Ben shoved his hands in his pockets as he ambled his way back through the throng of Minnie and Mickey ear wearing crowd, shouldering his way past the happy couples and families back towards the gates. His gut told him to go back to his hotel where he could get some work done for a piece he was working on for the Seattle Times, but the park ticket was burning a hole in his pocket, telling him to go check out the less cutesy of the two parks to see if he could find anything of interest there. 

Pushing his way through the turnstile into Disney California Adventure, he followed his feet through 1920’s Los Angeles, past a roaring waterfall and a mock vineyard, and onto a pier that was reminiscent of the classic boardwalks on the east coast. Soon, he found himself face to face with a massive roller coaster. It was an impressive and imposing sight, a bright white trimmed in bright turquoise, red and gold. He stood in the imposing shadow of the structure as his stomach twisted while the screams of it’s riders echoed over the wooden planks of the pier. The sight of it filled him with cold dread as he remembered the first time his thrill-loving father dragged him on a rollercoaster when he was seven years old. His dad had insisted it would be fun and there was no way in hell that he wouldn’t love every second of it. Han had pulled him from his seat when it was over, his tear-strewn face frozen in fear that only melted once he was delivered back into the arms of his mother. Leia had held him and he shook as she scolded her husband, sparking another argument in a series of fights that had led them to take him to the amusement park in the first place. 

He wondered sometimes if that moment and their inevitable split influenced his fear and possibly shaped his skewed view of love. Ben wondered if maybe it was time for him to push past the ghosts of the past to move forward and grow beyond. Maybe it was time to let the past die. 

_Fuck it._

There was no time like the present. Ben breathed a heavy sigh and wound his way to the queue, consumed by his nervousness. His friends weren’t here and if he embarrassed himself, whatever strangers who witnessed it he was bound to never see again, so why not tackle the fear today? 

Following the line, he trudged up a set of stairs. His feet felt like they were filled with lead like he was marching to his death, his senses numb to the people winding their way through the line with him like a herd of cattle going to slaughter. Ben turned the corner and saw the loading platform and suddenly, adrenaline flooded his system like he took a shot of it to the chest, his heart suddenly beating at full belt. Using his height to his full advantage to avoid looking anyone in the eye, he had to shake himself out of his terrified stupor to bring his full attention the the cast member who was smiling impatiently at him,

“S-sorry….what did you say?”

“Single rider, sir?” 

“Ah…uh, yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Row one, please,” with the signature two-fingered “Disney Point”, she directed him to the far left and Ben swallowed hard as he painfully wobbled on weak legs towards the very front row. His heart beat in his ears, barely aware of the effervescent conversation happening in front of him as they waited for the trains to cycle through. Train by train came in and back out, the line surging forward as each second ticked painfully by. Suddenly, the only thing separating him from the tracks was a steel bar just waiting for the right moment to open. Ben’s heart thumped in his chest as the line of brightly colored cars pulled into the station, filled to the brim with dozens of smiling faces. The wind-blown ride-goers pushed up on their harnesses and pulled themselves from their seats, leaving the front row terrifyingly empty. 

Ben’s boots remained glued to the ground underneath him as he stared at the empty row waiting in front of him. He jolted forward when a hand from behind him gave him a gentle nudge,

“Today, Your Highness. Some of us would actually like to ride this thing before we’re eighty…”

He strode forward and sunk his oversized foot down into the car and nervously settled himself into the seat, wishing for the millionth time since he’d shown up at this park that he was of a more normal size. His knees brushed against the bright red panel in front of them as he queasily worried if the shoulder harness would be able to hold him. Reaching up to grasp hold of the padded black fabric that was hanging over his head, he pulled it down hard against his chest. Ben leaned his head back against the headrest with a soft thump with his eyes closed, waiting for the beginning of the end. He felt the cast member do the too-brief safety check, giving his harness a slight tug to make sure it was locked into place. Why…why did he have to pick right now and the Incredicoaster of all things to conquer this fear? 

“Aw, come on…open yours eyes, Cupcake, I’m sure it won’t be all that bad!” the same voice rang out like bell from beside him, full of potent excitement, “It’s only a couple minutes long, I’m sure it will fly by quickly.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Ben murmured with his eyes crammed shut, letting out a low groan when the line of cars surged forward suddenly. His hands tightened around the bars on his harness, his breath quickening in anticipation and fear as the cart dipped smoothly around a slight curve. The train clicked forward and he made the mistake of opening his eyes. Seeing the long, straight, track stretched out in front of them, he was suddenly full of doubt. Why did he let him convince himself that this was a good idea? Seized by his full-scale panic, he pushed at the harness,

“Shit…shitshitshitshit. Fuck this. I’ve gotta get off this fuckin thing.”

“I think it’s a bit late for that, mate.” 

Ben tried to look around for a brief moment to distract himself but it was too late. The coaster blasted forward suddenly, shooting him back into his seat as the train of cars volleyed up the first hill at a breakneck speed. They thundered down the first impossibly deep drop, Ben’s stomach instantly rising into his chest as he tried to quell the sudden slew of expletives that flew from his mouth. He didn’t have time to think as they rose up the next steep hill, plummeting down the next drop as the delighted screams of his fellow riders echoed around him. The cart creaked as they raced around a tight turn and into another impossibly steep incline. Ben tried to close his eyes but couldn’t manage to keep them that way, his eyes flitting around to take in the family of superheroes that buzzed by in a blur. They made another sharp decent and the train made a tight banked turn as he realized with a panic that they were quickly approaching a tight loop,

“Oh fuck…”

Without thinking, Ben shot his hand out and grasped the fingers of the stranger next to him with a vice-like grip,

“You’ve got this, it’s almost over!”

She gave him a surprisingly reassuring squeeze as they rocketed down a steep hill. Ben felt his body press into the back of his seat as they looped around in a painfully slow circle. He let out a strangled gasp of relief as they came out of it, only to hurtle up to another drop. The girl beside him breathlessly giggled as the train swooped up and down small hills, banking around another bend at a breakneck speed,

“Smile!”

Ben grimaced as a blinding flash flickered from the steel frame above them. His stomach lurched as they rocketed down the seemingly never ending track until they came to an abrupt stop,

“Jesus Christ!”

Giggles rolled out from the girl beside him like the waves on a long shallow beach,

“It’s over now, can I have my hand back?”

“Oh, fuck. Sorry.”

Ben pried his grasp from the mystery girl’s fingers and reached up to brush his dark, windblown hair from his eyes. He closed them then and took a deep, steadying breath. That was neither worse or better than he thought it would be. He’d tried but clearly would need some more time before he would get over this godforsaken fear. 

The chain of carts pulled back into the station with a lurch, the black harnesses springing up as they came to a stop. Ben got out with a stumble and tried to bolt so he didn’t have to face the girl who’s hand he embarrassingly snatched. He wobbled down another set of stairs around pushed his way past a group of riders congregating around a wall of screens. Thinking it was best to avoid any evidence of his mortifying ride, Ben didn’t bother to stop to see what the camera had captured of him. 

 

He glowered darkly as he strode back up the boardwalk the way he came, staring at his feet as he pushed through the flow of the crowd. Suddenly wishing he had a map, he found himself wandering down a dead end staring up at an imposing building. Cheerful colors painted the outside of it, yellows and oranges with accents of blue and gold. Colors that would make one feel joy but all Ben could feel was the growing pit in his stomach as terrifying screams of the ride-goers filtered down from the very top of the structure. 

_DO IT. Be a man, Solo. Maybe it’s just rollercoasters that aren’t your thing. This could be fun._

__“I seriously doubt it.”_ _

__He took a deep breath and wandered in through the stand-by line, giving a solemn nod to the cast members as he passed through the entrance. Wallowing in his own nervousness, he barely gave a second glance to the otherworldly artifacts that were displayed in plexiglass all around him. They separated the different sections of the queue and even hung from the ceiling. He trudged along with the crowd through the collection, stuck in his own head until he came face to face with another cast member,_ _

__“How many?”_ _

___What is up with these people’s obsession with how many people I have with me? Can’t a guy ride theme park rides by himself?_ _ _

__“Just one,” he coughed anxiously._ _

__She directed him to his left with two fingers and he followed his feet across a metal grate to a wide standing area filled with people brimming with eager anticipation. His heart pounded in his ears so loudly that he could barely hear a voice saying…something about hands and security? The group in front of him excitedly lifted their hands into the air as a series of lights flashed and a set of doors in front of them slid open._ _

__Their group funneled into yet another room. Ben followed them like a school of fish, flinching when the doors closed behind him._ _

___Well fuck. There’s no turning back now, is there?_ _ _

__The lights dimmed and a white-haired man walked onto a screen in front of them. Was this the ride? This couldn’t be right. Ben grew bored quickly, listening to the man rattle on about his collection until the sound cut out from the picture. His heart jumped in panic…he didn’t want to go on this ride if even a measly video couldn’t work. He lifted his eyes with the rest of the group when an animatronic raccoon popped his head out on a platform above them. It started listing off the steps to a plan to rescue his friends…and something about a gantry lift? Oh fuck. This wasn’t the ride. Not yet._ _

__The group’s excitement was palpable as another set of doors opened in front of them, funneling them into yet another queue. Ben ticked by the seconds of his own personal death march as they got closer and closer to it being their turn. He came upon another cast member,_ _

__“Single rider?”_ _

__“Heh….yeah, thank God.”_ _

__The man chuckled and directed him with two fingers to the right where he found himself in front of another set of doors, standing on his own yellow circle with the number four on it with a group of strangers._ _

___Thank God. No one you know is here to hear you scream like a fucking girl._ _ _

__The lights flickered and the same voice as before came overhead and the group around him lifted their hands in the air once more. A set of lasers scanned them and Ben heard a voice mutter from behind him,_ _

__“You know, it’s more fun if you participate.”_ _

__Ben glanced over his shoulder and came face to face with an adorably Minnie Mouse ear adorned girl that seemed eerily familiar. Clearly someone who enjoyed Disneyland, she was decked out in Minnie Mouse memorabilia from head to toe. From her red polka dotted Vans on her feet, to the cream colored sweater that was dotted with Minnie’s signature red bow and the glittering silver Minnie Mouse ears tucked into soft waves of chestnut hair. Her hazel eyes were narrowed at him with her arms crossed over her slight frame._ _

__“Oh fuck.”_ _

__Her eyes crinkled as she took in his face, letting out a laugh that started slow and built up to a delicious girlish giggle,_ _

__“Oh, Cupcake. You didn’t get enough of a thrill the last time? I’ll let you hold my hand again as long as I get it back again at the end.”_ _

__Ben pressed his lips in a thin line as he thought of something he could say that would cover his ass and stave off his embarrassment but never got the chance as the doors in front of them slid open and they were guided in row by row. He nervously stepped into a small box with three rows of chairs, settling himself into the small metal seat. With trembling hands, he reached down and pulled the seat belt across his lap, tugging on the bright yellow tab to make sure it was secure,_ _

__“Can it get tighter? It won’t go any tighter. I need it to be tighter.”_ _

__A feminine hand with bright red polka dot nail polish covered his fingers as he struggled to get his belt tighter, bringing his actions to a halt,_ _

__“You don’t want it tighter, it adds to the experience. Trust me.”_ _

__“Oh God. I don’t know about this.”_ _

__“You’ll be fine, I swear. This one is amazing!”_ _

__Ben crammed his eyes shut as the doors in front of them closed and the shoebox they were sitting in jolted backwards,_ _

__“Open your eyes, you don’t want to miss this!” The mystery girl twined her fingers in his, lifting his hand into the air as “Free Ride” started to blast through the speakers surrounding them. Ben let out a yell as they rocketed upwards at a breakneck speed before plummeting back down and shooting up once again. He was vaguely aware of seeing some superheroes on a screen in front of them before the gantry plunged back down in a flash, leaving his stomach somewhere around his shoulders. Edgar Winter’s voice and wicked guitar played around them with Ben floating above his seat as they dropped into yet another free fall._ _

___Take a free ride. Yeah, a fucking free ride to Hell, you mean._ _ _

__The lift shot back up faster and further than they had the entire duration of the ride, coming to a jolting halt in front of an open set of doors. Ben barely had a moment to survey what felt like all of Southern California sprawled out before them when the mystery girl beside him leaned her head against his arm and shouted against the roaring music,_ _

__“Smile, Cupcake!”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__Down, down, down they went again. His body lifted out of his seat as they all went breathlessly weightless, stopping for a moment to see one last image of the Guardians of the Galaxy before they shot back up like a yo-yo on a string. They plummeted again and Ben silently begged for it to finally be all over. Their vehicle slowly came to a stop and pulled back up to the doors they came in from. He shakily undid his seatbelt and silently pulled himself up from his seat and out into the exit hallway. More 70’s rock music filled his hears with the thumping of his heart as he turned the corner and was caught in a crowd laughing over a series of screens on the wall._ _

__His eyes were instantly drawn to his terrified face, drawn into a deep “O” of surprise. His heart thumped in a different pattern when he saw the girl who was tucked up against him. He hadn’t got a good look at her before but he saw clearly now that she was breathtaking, her face split into a dazzling grin as she hugged his arm and flashed a playful peace sign at the camera,_ _

__“Oh, well done. That’s a keeper, right there.”_ _

__Ben’s shoulders slumped before he turned to face her, his face pressed into an embarrassed grimace,_ _

__“Ah. It’s you.”_ _

__She grinned playfully and shrugged,_ _

__“Yep. Me again. Did you enjoy yourself, Cupcake?”_ _

__“I don’t think that enjoyment is exactly the word I’d use…”_ _

__“Don’t worry about it. Thrill rides aren’t for the meek, it’s okay if you aren’t that brave even if you look like you should be.”_ _

__Ben squared his shoulders and drew himself up to his full height,_ _

__“Excuse me? You don’t know me…I’m plenty brave.”_ _

__She threw her hands up in the air, her eyes wide with sudden surprise,_ _

__“Okay, okay. You’re brave, alright? …but that’s not really the impression I got. You have a good one, mate.”_ _

__The beguiling brunette turned on the heel of her polka-dotted Vans and strode away, leaving Ben kicking himself for opening his fucking dumbass mouth. He wound his way through the themed shop at the end of the ride, feeling ashamed of himself in more way than one. She was only teasing him, did he have to get so fucking serious about it?_ _

___Way to spoil a good moment with a cute girl, Solo._ _ _

__Not willing to risk running into the plucky mystery girl again, Ben decided that he would brave the disgustingly sweet Valentine’s Day crowd at Disneyland. He pushed his way through the turnstiles and strode out into the sunny esplanade towards The Happiest Place on Earth._ _

__Grumbling to himself as he walked through the pink and red speckled crowd, he tried to get himself to the one place he figured there would be no sign of this infernal holiday. Tomorrowland. There was no Valentine’s Day in space…right?_ _

__He made his way to the back of the land and found himself in the shadow of another gargantuan building. Space Mountain loomed over him, a blinding white in the Southern California sunshine._ _

___This one is a classic. It’s space themed. Space is cool. This will be cool._ _ _

___Keep telling yourself that, Solo._ _ _

__He took a deep breath and followed the sign that read, “Single Rider”. He took a ticket from a cast member that proceeded to guide him up another ramp with the signature “Disney Point.” He could do this. He had to do this. It didn’t make any sense for a grown ass man to be afraid of thrill rides. Ben shuffled his way past the stray guest and turned a corner to come face to face with the loading platform. The sounds of a pretend space ship filled the space, instantly transporting him to another world inside a distant space station. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling and saw the shape of what appeared a long space craft that took up the entire space with panels of bright blue lights that lined the angular ceiling. Lines of people winding their way down from the top floor and Ben suddenly realized that he had come in the exit and nearly skipped the entire stand-by line._ _

__He stood nervously holding his single-rider ticket in his sweaty palm, watching as train by train came through every few seconds. The cast members efficiently rotated the guests out like a well-oiled machine. Before he knew it, the cast member in charge of loading waved him over and gave the signature, two-fingered point to the first row._ _

__He folded up his impossibly long legs and squeezed into the seat, lifting his eyes to see his ride-mate as they settled into the seat beside him,_ _

__“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Cupcake. Can you at least let me properly dump you before you start stalking me?”_ _

__“With all things said and done, you’ve been behind me in every single one of these lines, so who’s stalking who, here?”_ _

__“And here I thought I’d try and avoid this by park hopping…” she glanced up with a half smile at the cast member who was walking by to do a final safety check, whisking off her glittering silver Minnie ears and stowing them in a small black pouch between her knees, “I guess that’s my luck for coming here as a third wheel on National Pathetic Couples Day.”_ _

__“Not a fan of Valentine’s Day?”_ _

__“Not really, no.”_ _

__The train lurched forward suddenly, sending them into a darkened tunnel. Ben smiled to himself as she enthusiastically waved at the cast member in a booth above their heads as they went around a tight turn. Suddenly enclosed in darkness, Ben was blinded when the tunnel around them began flashing with bright blues lines,_ _

__“Do you come here often?_ _

__“Jesus. You want to talk about this now? It really doesn’t seem to be the best time…” she shouted over the building music. Their car jerked around a tight bend and began to ascend up a steep climb. Swirling lights twisted around them, making Ben feel the beginnings of vertigo overwhelm him,_ _

__“Please. It’s distracting me.”_ _

__“As often as I can, yeah…you’re clearly afraid of rollercoasters, why do you keep torturing yourself?”_ _

__“I’m a grown ass man, I thought it was time to finally get over it. Is that a problem?” The carts crested the slope and slipped into star-dusted darkness. Ben’s eye widened as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the cool, dark air caressing his face as the swirling sounds of classic sci-fi music blared in the speakers behind their heads, “Holy shit…”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“This is magical.”_ _

__“Well, that’s kind of the whole point of being at Disneyland….”_ _

__“Is this all there is? Just floating around in space?” Ben questioned loudly against the music as a countdown began._ _

__“Not exactly…you better hold on! Here we go!” she squealed as they plummeted around a curve in the pitch black, twisting and turning at a breakneck pace. The stars flew by in a flash as Ben’s brain remained disorientated in the darkness. Her effervescent laughter surrounded him, instantly anchoring him to the joyous sound. It was a laughter that Ben felt deep in his heart, so contagious that he couldn’t help but laugh along with her. He didn’t know why he found himself laughing so hard, but all of a sudden, he couldn’t stop. They jolted up, down, and around tight corners, Ben’s hair blowing around his face as wind blown, tear fueled tears gathered in his eyes. He was having….fun._ _

__Their cart shot suddenly into a rainbow lit tunnel, his eyes squinting against the sudden brightness as a flash blinded them before they jolted to a halt. The train smoothly pulled to the loading platform as Ben wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes,_ _

__“Is that it??”_ _

__The girl beside him giggled, the musical sound warming the depths of his jaded heart,_ _

__“Why? Did you actually have fun, Cupcake?”_ _

__“Actually…yeah. Yeah, I did.”_ _

__“It’s a classic. You can’t not love Space Mountain,” she tugged her glittering Minnie ears from the small pouch between her knees, depositing them on her head as she simultaneously pushed up on her lap bar. He scrambled after her as she walked away from the train, catching up to her easily in a slow jog. They trudged up a set stairs silently, turning a corner to come face to face with another wall of screens. She stopped in front of one with her arms crossed over her chest, swaying her hips back and forth as she waited for their picture to come up._ _

__“Jesus Christ.”_ _

__Ben’s cheeks flushed as he saw an image of himself cycle onto the screen. His face was distorted into a hilarious squint with a half smile plastered on his face while she looked impossibly adorable, eyes wide open with a wide grin and another playful peace sign,_ _

__“Awww, look! You DID have fun!”_ _

__She nudged his arm with her shoulder and looked up at him with a smile. Her grin disarmed him completely and he couldn’t help but meet hers with his own as he noticed a darling set of dimples creased against the sides of her mouth._ _

__“Yeah, I suppose it wasn’t too bad.”_ _

__“Too bad?? Look at you! The last two, you looked like you were about to cry!”_ _

__“Was not. Don’t be a nerfherder.”_ _

__“It takes one to know one,” she chuckled, chewing on her lip as she cocked her head to the side, her Minnie ears catching the light just so, “I’m famished. Are you hungry? I know a place…”_ _

__Ben couldn’t put his finger on it, but he wasn’t ready to leave her yet. Somehow, this girl had turned a leaf over in him, making him feel true joy for the first time in he didn’t know how long. He decided then to see where the day would take him. Why the hell not?_ _

__“Oh, I’m always hungry. Where did you have in mind?”_ _

__

____________________________ _

__

__Ben was perched on a park bench at the center of the main hub at the end of Main Street in the shadows of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. He had to admit that it was picturesque, a swirling pattern of red and pink flowers in every single planter with the perfectly cotton candy pink Sleeping Beauty’s Castle just a stone’s throw away. The music that filtered around him transported him to another time, when life was simpler and any normal person would be excited about a corn dog. He growled exasperatedly when he saw the line stemming from Little Red Wagon,_ _

__“They can’t be _that_ good.”_ _

__“Oh. _Trust me._ They are. Best corn dog of your life. I’ll tell you what, it’s my treat. If you don’t like it, you won’t be able to consider it a waste, yeah?”_ _

__“No, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you pay for my food.”_ _

__“It’s really no problem, you can get the next treat. You go sit and I’ll wait in line,” she winked and bounced away on the balls of her feet. Ben sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets and strode to a park bench to wait._ _

__He lifted his eyes now as the glittering sparkle from her ears caught his eye, her face brightly lit up with a smile as she met his glance. She handed him the paper tray that was loaded with the biggest corn dog he’d ever seen in his life, tucking a foot under her as she sat down across from him on the bench,_ _

__“Oh, I am so excited for you to try this. It’s a classic.”_ _

__“You keep saying that like it means something.”_ _

__“It does, you just don’t know it yet. Just trust me. Eat,” she pushed the tray towards him and began to smother her own with bright yellow mustard. He lifted the golden brown corn dog by its wooden stick and shrugged before taking a large bite. A symphony of flavors enveloped him, a balanced perfection of salty to sweet with the most satisfying crunch around the pillowy softness of the batter within. He closed his eyes and let out a low groan of satisfaction as he chewed,_ _

__“Holy shit.”_ _

__“Right??”_ _

__“Okay, you were right. That’s a damn good corn dog.”_ _

__“You’re gonna have to trust me, Cupcake. I know this place like the back of my hand,” she grinned as she took a massive bite of her food,_ _

__“Would you stop calling me that? I have a name, you know…”_ _

__“Aw, and here I was thinking that I was just incredibly lucky and guessed that that was actually your name,” she grinned up at him facetiously, the corners of her eyes crinkling, “Okay, so what is it?”_ _

__“Ben.”_ _

__She tilted her head to the side and chewed her lip with a soft chuckle,_ _

__“Huh. That figures.”_ _

__“What does?”_ _

__“That I come to Disneyland on today of all days and meet a guy who looks like a Disney prince and has a name like one to boot…”_ _

__Ben let out a strangled chuckle and rolled his eyes,_ _

__“I sincerely doubt that.”_ _

__Her brow creased as she looked at him skeptically,_ _

__“Have you looked in a mirror, like, ever? Look at you! Tall, dark, and handsome. Tell me what’s not princely about that.”_ _

___Holy shit. She thinks you’re handsome. Don’t fuck this up, Solo._ _ _

__“It’s the hair. It hides my deepest secret….”_ _

__“Pray tell, what is that?”_ _

__Ben wiped his hands on a napkin before reaching up to tuck his nearly shoulder length hair behind his ears. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open before melting into a smile as a flurry of giggles erupted from her,_ _

__“Oh. Those are enormous! Like, seriously. You’d give Dumbo a run for his money!” Ben’s cheeks flushed, and he quickly straightened his hair back over his ears until she surprised him yet again. Reaching forward to tangle her fingers in his, he drew his eyes up to hers as she looked earnestly back at him, “I’m sorry, please don’t be embarrassed! I know this may surprise you, but I actually find them quite adorable…”_ _

__Ben let out a half-hearted chuckle, contentedly turning his attention back to his corn dog. They sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their meal before Ben cleared his throat,_ _

__“So, it’s your turn. I showed you mine, you show me yours.”_ _

__Her eyes twinkled as she smiled with a shrug,_ _

__“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about. I have no faults. …except that I have a potty mouth and I seem to have an affinity for mercilessly teasing cute strangers.”_ _

__“I wasn’t talking about your faults, I meant your name.”_ _

__“Oh…Jesus…of course you were. I’m Rey,” she held out her hand with her seemingly never ending smile. Ben slid his hand into hers, his oversized grip instantly enveloping hers. Her hands were impossibly soft against his calloused fingers as Ben gave her a slight squeeze and a shake,_ _

__“Rey. Nice to officially meet you. So…what brings you here on today of all days that I was lucky enough to have you harass me?”_ _

__“Ah, well…I’m here with a couple friends of mine. I used to come all the time but haven’t had the chance to in a while since I moved away. They convinced me to come down for a visit and when they mentioned Disneyland, I just couldn’t say no. I’m a bit of a third wheel and they were so disgustingly cute, I couldn’t stand being around them any longer. That’s when I met you.”_ _

__“What? No way, I’m in the same boat…except I didn’t have any idea that I’d end up here. I thought maybe we were going to do some regular sightseeing or something. I’m not really a theme park person, or a Disney person, for that matter. I’m glad I’m here though, I’m pretty sure you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_ _

__“Oh, I get that all the time.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Oh, fuck no! I’m only joking. I’m really glad you had fun…really,” she chewed on her lip again, her hazel eyes sparkling as she held his gaze. Her eyes were like the wet sea glass, soft reflective browns spreading out into waves of green under an overcast sky. He couldn’t help but be entranced by them as they twinkled in the California sunshine, “So, you’re a third wheel too, huh? Couples really are disgusting on this day. Don’t they know that it’s all a ploy for corporations to make loads of money off another marketed holiday?”_ _

__“Yes! Exactly, exactly! I cant’ stand it. They’re all walking around, rubbing their love in our faces without thinking that maybe single people don’t want to see that kind of bullshit.”_ _

__Her eyes darkened as she raised an eyebrow at him,_ _

__“You know, it might be fun to give them a taste of their own medicine. Show them how gross they all are.”_ _

__Ben let out a loud guffaw, crossing his arms around his broad chest as he mulled it over. He could either spend the day sourly tagging along Armitage and Phasma as the perpetual third wheel, dealing with more impossible strangers, or he could be with her…this impossibly entrancing creature he had only just met, galavanting around Disneyland doing Gods knew what she had in mind. How bad could that really be? He had felt lighter around her in the last few moments than he had in months, so what would a few hours more hurt?_ _

__“Okay. I’m in. Let’s do our worst.”_ _

__

______________________ _

__

__When Rey Kenobi walked through the turnstiles of Disneyland that morning, she didn’t have any idea that it would lead her to where she was now. Shoulder to shoulder with an impossibly tall, handsome stranger she’d only met a couple hours ago. He looked like a prince with his dark hair and adonis-like features, all honeyed-brown eyes and broad shoulders with the most glorious constellation of beauty marks scattered across his face._ _

__Princely, he may be, but Rey was starting to be convinced that he was the human embodiment of Donald Duck. Adorable on the outside but a swirling storm of grumpiness on the inside, and Daisy was the only duck to bring out the joy in him. She felt like the Daisy to his Donald earlier when she made him laugh as they easily related to each other about their perpetual state of singleness but in this moment, he was glowering darkly down at her,_ _

__“Dumbo…really?”_ _

__“What?” Rey shrugged innocently, “I thought that these might be more your speed, you know, especially with the personal connection you have with him on the ear level…”_ _

__He looked completely unamused as he blinked down at her slowly, pressing his impossibly plush looking mouth into a thin line. Ben narrowed his eyes before his face melted into a lopsided grin, bending down to sweep her off her feet and over his shoulder in one fluid motion. She squealed loudly, drawing the attention of the other guests milling about Fantasyland,_ _

__“Oi!! Okay! Okay! Mad Tea Party, it is!! Just let me down!” Ben slapped his large hand over her backside with a chuckle and strode through the crowd towards the telltale whistling tune of the teacups,_ _

__“Make me.”_ _

__He came to a stop at the front of the technicolored garden party environment, slowly sliding her down the front of his body onto her feet. Rey was delightfully breathless as she looked up into his eyes as they twinkled playfully into hers. He leaned down to her ear, the deep rumble of his voice sending a soft shiver down her spine as it tickled her flesh,_ _

__“I’m sorry…was that too much?”_ _

__She pressed her hand against his chest, relishing the delectable feeling of hard muscle under her fingertips as she smiled up at him,_ _

__“Oh no, it was just enough. We could probably get away with more. Did you see how they all looked at us?” Rey giggled, tangling her fingers in his as she pulled him into the hedged queue, “Come on, handsome, we’re late for a very important date.”_ _

__

__She laughed at him mercilessly as he turned a little green as they whipped around in dizzying circles in a massive, yellow teacup, grateful that he was being such a good sport. Somehow, she knew it was all for her and she couldn’t begin to understand why. Giddy from their spin around the Mad Hatter’s garden party, she pulled him into the hat shop that was next to the attraction grinning up at him as she held out the most ridiculous pair of Mickey ears._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Come on…”_ _

__“Absolutely not.”_ _

__“Ben…please? I’m sure we could find something that goes with the whole dark and brooding thing you’ve got going on…” Rey looked up at him, feinting a sad pout while she playfully batted her eyelashes. Rolling his eyes, he let out a deep growl of frustration and leaned down to her level,_ _

__“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”_ _

__Rey giggled as she centered the hat on his dark hair, pulling the elastic down under his chin. He stood up straight and held his palms out,_ _

__“Well?”_ _

__She covered her mouth with her fingers as she suppressed a giggle, whipping her phone out of her Mickey Mouse eared bag that hung over her hip. Grinning from ear to ear, she snapped a picture of his playful smile before depositing the device back in her purse,_ _

__“Dear God, no. Get that thing off of you right this minute, come here…”_ _

__Ben stepped forward and circled his hands around her waist as he bent down to her level. Rey pulled the hat from his head, reaching up to smooth the soft waves back into place. Her fingers lingered as she snaked a ribbon of his inky hair through her fingers, aching to run her hands through it. Blinking furiously to drive away the thought, she pulled away and tangled her fingers through his,_ _

__“I don’t think any of these hats will work for you, we don’t want to take away from The Hair. Come on, I’m starved!”_ _

__“Again? We just ate!”_ _

__“You hush. There’s too many things to have you try. You’re a Disneyland virgin. You need to eat until you burst. Plus, we have a Fast Pass coming up we can’t miss…”_ _

__She pulled him from the shop and out into the sunshine, their fingers remaining intertwined as they strode through Fantasyland to Toon Town like it was the most natural thing in the world. They had spent a couple hours going through the motions of a cliché Valentine’s Day, snapping selfies together with his chin resting on her shoulder or her hand snaked through his arm. Sharing a deliciously warm and crispy churro, taking a simultaneous bite from each end like they were The Lady and the Tramp and nestled up against each other as they went on a boat ride through It’s a Small World._ _

__Rey had never been a fan of the holiday and wouldn’t consider herself a romantic person. Her priorities had been everywhere else but on love, it had always seemed superfluous while she was busy building her life as an architect. It had been a fun idea to spend the day making fun of the disgusting couples in love that roamed around the park with them but as each minute ticked by, she realized that things were beginning to not feel like a game. They felt right._ _

__They walked hand in hand to the delightfully cartoonish land and just a short while later, emerged from a dizzying ride in a taxi cab with Mister and Missus Rabbit. Sides aching from their buoyant laughter, Rey lead him to Clarabelle’s, taking a red and blue package from the cast member behind the counter with a smile. They stood in the welcome shadow of an umbrella as Rey split the paper package open to pull out a Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream bar. She held it out for him to try and as soon as he opened his mouth to take a bite, she snatched it away to tear off an ear. Ben laughed and bent down to snag a bite at the same time as a shiver went down her spine at the feeling of their cheeks pressed together. They smiled at each other, silently enjoying the delicious combination of crisp chocolate and creamy ice cream,_ _

__“So, what’s next, Sweetheart?”_ _

__“We’ve got a Fast Pass coming up in New Orleans Square, so we should think about heading that way soon and just do whatever tickles our fancy on the way, yeah?”_ _

__“Mmm, yeah. Sounds good,” Ben’s eyes softened, blinking slowly at her as she licked bits of chocolate from the tips of her fingers, “I’m sorry, this is driving me crazy…you, you’ve got some chocolate…”_ _

__He reached out and slowly swiped his thumb across the bottom edge of her lip, leaving her open mouthed and breathless as he brought his hand to his mouth, leisurely sucking it clean. Rey released a strangled laugh as she blinked up at him, reeling at the sudden heat that flushed her cheeks._ _

__“Mm, thanks. Come on, let’s go see what the other side of the park has in store for us,” she tangled her fingers in his and pulled them away from under the umbrella, desperate to leave the moment behind in fear of what it would lead to. They walked down the hill back to Fantasyland, twisting and turning their way through the throng, happily lost in conversation with each other. Blending in seamlessly with the crowd as they funneled through the narrow drawbridge under the castle, they emerged back into the bright sunshine and Rey was seized by an idea,_ _

__“Let’s get our picture taken!”_ _

__“Our picture? Like with what, a photographer?”_ _

__“Yes! There’s a cast member just down here. It would be a memory we can treasure forever of our magical, romantic day!” Rey giggled, leaning her head down onto his arm as they strode down the wooden drawbridge. They waited contentedly behind other guests who had the same idea they did, watching the Disneyland Band march by in their crisp navy and white uniforms. Rey smiled up at him excitedly as the band played “Can You Feel the Love Tonight”, lifting his arm up to twirl herself under it. Smiling broadly, Ben let out a chuckle as she effortlessly convinced him to start swaying with her to the music,_ _

__“I can’t believe you, you’ve got me dancing in public. I don’t do this just for anyone, you know,” he started to get into it, circling his arm around her waist and effortlessly spinning them around to the amazement of the other guests in line,_ _

__“It’s all for the cause! I’ve got to admit though, you’ve got more moves than I thought you would,” she breathed as he pressed her up against his chest with his fingers splayed out against the small of her back,_ _

__“My mom taught me when I was a kid. I hated every second of those lessons but now that I’m here, I’m kinda glad that she did…” his eyes softened as he gazed down at her, swaying them back and forth gently to the music. Rey focused on his eyes as they darted back and forth between hers. Deep pools of cinnamon swirls, like the color of hot chocolate on a cold winter night that would wrap around you like a warm blanket and make you feel at home. There was something behind them that she couldn’t quite place, but it warmed her heart in the most unexpected way._ _

__With a smile, he guided her hand up and pressed on the small of her back to guide her into a turn before caging his fingers around her waist once more. Rey was breathless as he leaned her into a low dip, leaving her dizzy with anticipation as their noses hovered just inches away from the other. Pulling her back to his chest, he nuzzled the line of her ear with his nose, sending a shiver down to her toes,_ _

__“Think that was convincing enough?”_ _

__“Oh…yeah…definitely…”_ _

__Rey was completely lost in the feeling of his breath on her skin and was caught completely unawares when the cast member called them for their turn. Ben pulled her by her hand to stand in the center of the blue and white compass rose under their feet, snaking his large hand around her waist._ _

__“Are you two a couple?” the photographer asked with a jovial smile._ _

__“Yeah, sure we are. Right, Rey?”_ _

__“Um, yeah. Undoubtedly.”_ _

__“Excellent! Okay, sir, why don’t you give her a hug. Ma’am, you lean your head against his chest and look here!”_ _

__Rey looked at the camera and gave it her most dazzling smile. It wasn’t hard to do while she was snuggled up against a modern Disney prince._ _

___*click, click*_ _ _

__“Okay, look lovingly at each other!”_ _

__Ben lifted one of his hand and cupped his fingers under Rey’s chin, lifting her gaze to meet his own. Her cheeks were suddenly kissed with pink like a spring rose, the soft color blooming under her freckled skin as the band begin to play “Kiss the Girl”._ _

___*click, click*_ _ _

__“Okay, now give her a kiss!”_ _

__If it were anyone else, Rey would have surely dropped her gaze and pulled away but there was something about him, something about the look in his eyes that held her completely trapped in his gaze._ _

___Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her. It don’t take a word, not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl._ _ _

__Rey’s eyes flittered back and forth between his, everything around her suddenly in slow motion as Ben ever so slowly leaned down to close the space between them. This wasn’t what she imagined would happen when she suggested that they spend the day together doing all the cliché Valentine’s Day things at Disneyland but she certainly wasn’t going to object. She was in the arms of her own Disney prince in front of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle and there was no way that she was going to say no to a free kiss from him, no matter how fake their relationship was._ _

__Ben pressed his lips to hers in a lingering, featherlight kiss. His lips were warm and soft, the chocolatey taste of the Mickey Premium Bar lingering on his mouth. Rey instantly melted against him, reaching up to lock her fingers around his neck to pull him down slightly but it was over in a flash. When they broke apart, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. His smirk left her reeling and she smiled back, sinking further into his hold._ _

__“Okay, I think we’ve got it!”_ _

__All too quickly, the world around them went back to full speed. Ben pulled his gaze from her, swaggering over to the photographer to retrieve his phone with a smile. Rey remained glued to the center of the compass rose as she watched him turn back to her with a quizzical grin, holding his hand out to her as he waited for her to come to her senses. Releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, Rey’s face melted into a smile, striding towards him in sure-footed steps. She slid her hand into his waiting grasp, giving it a slight squeeze as they ventured off to see what else the day would bring them._ _

__

_________________________ _

__

__After so much time feeling asleep at the wheel, Ben was wide awake. His day that had started with such an absolute abhorrence to this nauseating holiday had taken a hard right turn. It had taken only a couple hours in the company of this utterly effervescent girl, a living embodiment of sunshine, to make him understand why those couples acted the way that they did. Even though they were merely going through the motions just for show, it felt so good and so right that he wasn’t ready to let go. It was something so new and bold, it was crazy and wonderful at the same time. They only had today and he was determined to make the most of every moment he had with her._ _

__Her hand felt so soft and warm and _right_ in his as they wandered through Frontierland and into the picturesque vision of the nineteenth century New Orleans. Ben tried to take in every sight of the condensed French Quarter. Colorful Creole townhomes with elegant wrought iron galleries on the second floor with the delectable smell of beignets wafting through the air. Lively jazz music filtered around them, only increasing the contentedness he felt in his heart as he walked along the Rivers of America hand in hand with this beautiful girl. The sun was beginning to set, coloring the sky with the most brilliant fiery orange melting into deep purple. Dozens of California native crows swirled through the air, a sure sign of daylight coming to an end, making their way to nest in the treetops for the night. The sunset was an excruciating reminder that he only had a few fleeting hours left until he had to say goodbye to this enigmatic girl who had charmed him completely. To Ben, she was the most magical part about his visit to The Happiest Place on Earth. _ _

__The conversation between them had been as effortless as breathing with no awkward lulls and any silence was comfortable, filled with fleeting looks and easy smiles. Her voice was like a bell to his ears. Her accent was equally playful and charming, he could listen to her all day, every day if he could._ _

__Together, they strode down the cobblestone walkway until they found themselves in the shadow of a towering plantation house. The Antebellum styled mansion loomed over them with towering white columns and lavish swirls of green wrought iron framing the gallery._ _

__Rey clamped onto his hand as they walked under the brick archway into the queue. He smiled down at her, brows raised high into his hair,_ _

__“What, you’re not scared, are you?”_ _

__“Maybe a little…I don’t do well with spooky things…”_ _

__Ben let out a soft chuckle, giving her hand a comforting squeeze with his long fingers,_ _

__“Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I’ll keep you safe from all the happy haunts.”_ _

__“All nine hundred and ninety-nine of them?”_ _

__“If that’s what you need, then yes. All nine hundred and ninety-nine of those damn happy haunts.”_ _

__She anxiously remained glued to his side as they zig-zagged through an ivy covered cemetery. Ben laughed to himself as he read each one of the playful tombstones._ _

___Here lies good old Fred. A great big rock fell on his head._ _ _

___In Memorium - Uncle Myall – Here you’ll lie for quite a while._ _ _

___Ben got a good laugh at the “tomb” of Blue Beard and his seven wives:_ _ _

___Seven winsome wives. Some fat, some thin. Six of them were faithful, but the seventh did him in._ _ _

__He continued to giggle to himself as they were guided into the mansion itself at long last, following the crowd into a large room where the cast member inside gloomy requested that they all drag their bodies away from the walls. The room grew dark and Rey’s nervousness was palpable as the paintings on the walls began to stretch before their eyes. Ben wound his arms around her, pressing her to his chest and resting his chin firmly on her shoulder. They came to a stop with a flash of lightening and a crack of thunder and the wall in front of them smoothly slid open,_ _

__“Come on, you’ve got this. Nothing to be afraid of….”_ _

__“Ben, there’s plenty to be afraid of…that’s kind of the point of this whole ride.”_ _

__“Aw, _Cupcake_ , you’ll be FINE.”_ _

__He grinned down at her, tugging her hand to pull her forward into the long, cobweb filled hallway. Faux candelabras and oil lamps flickered as they were funneled into a single line across the burgundy carpet. By the flickering yellow light, the room was as spooky as they had intended, making the colors so muted that they were almost grey. Grim organ music filled his ears as they made their way to a moving walkway and Ben struggled to follow his feet to pull the pair of them into a black Doom Buggy. He tucked his arm around her waist as a long, black bar slowly lowered over their laps._ _

__Their buggy leisurely tilted, taking them up into the darkness. Ben smiled to himself as they traveled down a darkened hallway, all the nicknacks of the mansion coming to life before his eyes. This may have been the coolest thing he had ever seen. They traveled through room after room…past a body in a coffin begging to be set free and a ringing grandfather clock that was perpetually stuck on the thirteenth hour. They attended a séance with an eerie woman telling fortunes from the center of a floating crystal ball and viewed a ghostly dinner party complete with the ghoulish materializations of elegantly dressed couples, ethereally swirling around in a graceful dance. Their buggy passed through a room that spun the tale of a black widow and her three deceased husbands._ _

__Their dark little cart of gloom had wobbled and turned, suddenly tilting them backwards down a ramp when they suddenly came to a stop. The ghost host came over the speakers behind their heads, gloomily telling them to remain in their doom buggy. Ben looked down at Rey, suddenly sparked with concern as he took in the sight of her pale face. He reached down to cup her face in his hands, drawing her gaze to meet his,_ _

__“Hey…hey…you’re okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Just remember it’s all just Disney Magic or whatever it is you say it is…you’re okay. Rey…look at me, please.”_ _

__She lifted her fear-filled eyes to his, breathless with anxiety that seemed to settle as her eyes remained locked on his. She bit her lip, shifting her eyes everywhere else but on Ben. He leaned in closer, tracing soft circles against her cheek with his thumb,_ _

__“Hey. It’s me. You’re okay.”_ _

__She drew her eyes back to his as her breathing softened, her spooked demeanor melting in the warmth of his hands on her face. Rey’s eyelashes fluttered as her face melted into a soft smile. Ben couldn’t help it, instantly lost to the enchanting curve of her mouth, thinking back to their moment in front of the castle when he playfully pressed his lips to hers. That mouth drew him in again, suddenly desperate to taste her again in the dark enclosed space. He traced his thumb along the bottom edge of her lip, slowly leaning down to brush his long nose against hers. Their breaths and heartbeats mingled together in the murky light as he drew his lips closer to hers._ _

__A sudden jolt pulled them from their trance as the vehicle resumed its wobbly descent down the ramp into a cavernous graveyard. Ben kept his fingers twined with hers as they slowly drifted past each headstone until they finally emerged into a narrow hallways with another moving walkway. He pulled the pair of them from the black clamshell vehicle that left them behind as they climbed up a ramp out of the basement of the mansion._ _

__When they emerged from the stately house, the world outside was alive in the darkness as the giddy guests wandered down the walkway to their next attraction. He pulled her to the side of the path and circled his arms around her in a firm hug. Rey snaked her arms around his torso and nuzzled her head against his chest, letting out a content hum. Feeling her so close filled him with a warmth deep inside his heart, like he was awake and more alive than he had been for so long. He knew that come tomorrow morning, they’d both be headed their separate ways but he would wrap his arms around her every chance that the universe was kind enough to give. He nuzzled his nose against the top of her head, not caring that he bumped against her glittering Minnie Mouse ears in the process,_ _

__“Where to next? Let’s do something a little less spooky, yeah?”_ _

__Rey lifted her head from his chest and smiled up at him,_ _

__“I know just the thing.”_ _

__She excitedly yanked him down the cobblestone street back the way they came so quickly that he nearly had to jog to keep up with her pace. They came to a halt in front of a greenery covered set of arches with next to no line with the words _Pirates of the Caribbean_ emblazoned in gold letters above them, _ _

__“Where is everyone?”_ _

__She nonchalantly shrugged and pushed him towards the empty queue,_ _

__“They’re all lining up for the fireworks and Fantasmic, probably. We’re gonna use the time to our advantage. Come on, Cupcake, let’s go.”_ _

__Ben let out a chuckle and ambled after her as she twisted around the empty lanes of the queue and up a ramp that lead into an elegant house. When they entered the open French doors, Ben was struck with the moist and musty damp smell of the waterway he wound themselves walking past. He followed her up an empty wooden boardwalk to where rows of empty boats were being launched with next to no one inside each one. They found themselves alone as they walked up to the loading gate where a cast member dressed in pirate-like garb directed them into an empty boat._ _

__Ben stepped down into the front row and settled himself into the middle of the bench, lifting his arm for Rey to nestle herself underneath. With a hum, the boat shot forward into the dark waterway in front of them, jetting them off into the quiet of the Bayou,_ _

__“You know, there’s no one here, we don’t have to keep up our Valentine’s Day charade while we are in here if you don’t want to.”_ _

__“No. Don’t stop, Ben. I like it,” Rey placed her hand on his knee and gave it a slight squeeze as she grinned up at him. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he pulled her closer to him, slowly floating under a brick archway and into the darkness. She melted into him like ice cream in a warm porcelain bowl and Ben couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of anger and disappointment. Fate was a cruel mistress, dangling this perfect girl in front of him. With only a taste of her offered up to him, his heart ached knowing that they only had today._ _

__Tomorrow, they’d go their separate ways and never see each other again. How wicked to have his heart tempted by someone who felt like a matching puzzle piece, twin souls born from the same flame. With their bodies nestled together in the dark, it felt like she belonged next to him and he belonged next to her. Rey let out a content hum, reaching up to pace her palm against his chest as Ben heard the sound of rushing water and an eerie voice snickered,_ _

___It be too late to alter course, mateys- and there be plunderin’ pirates lurkin’ in every cove, waitin’ to board. Sit closer together, and keep your ruddy hands inboard- that be the best way to repel boarders. And mark well me words, mateys: Dead men tell no tales!_ _ _

__“Rey…”_ _

__“Mmm?”_ _

__“This doesn’t have any drops, does it?”_ _

__“Mmhmm. Two.”_ _

__Ben shot up in his seat, frantically looking around as the sound of the water grew louder,_ _

__“Fuck. I thought you said this wasn’t scary! This thing doesn’t have any seatbelts!”_ _

__“It’s not scary, I swear. Calm down, yeah? You’ll be fine, Cupcake.” Rey giggled, twining her fingers between his as their boat suddenly plummeted down a dark flume of rushing water. Their craft rocked back and forth in the disturbed water, jostling them against each other as an invisible band of pirates sang,_ _

__“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me!”_ _

__They traveled around a curve in a dimly lit cavern, cresting the top of another drop. Ben squeezed Rey closer to him, begging his eyes to stay open. His stomach dropped to his feet as he saw the bottom of the watery plunge far below them so he turned his gaze to her, watching the way her face lit up with a delightful squeal as they rocketed down into the abyss._ _

__The cavern opened up around them, lit with soft blues and greens with the sound of a rushing waterfall intermingled with the eerie calm of a haunting voice echoing out,_ _

__“Dead men tell no tales.”_ _

__The pair of them had been transported into another world, filled with skeletons and pirate’s gold but it was all just a meaningless backdrop as he looked down at her. The lights illuminated the green in her eyes that sparkled as she took in every sight, sound, and smell. Ben could get lost in them, lose himself to the soft upturn of her mouth and the soft treasure map of freckles that were sprinkled across her delicate nose. Here they were together, enraptured inside this magical place alone without any bystanders. Ben couldn’t help himself any longer as he reached out and hugged the soft line of her jaw with his hand, lifting her eyes away from the cave to meet his burning gaze._ _

___It’s now or never, Solo._ _ _

__Ben smiled down at her before slowly leaning in to press his lips softly to hers. As their mouths met, the world around them vanished instantly. Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as she let out a low hum, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. It was a delectable agony, knowing that this could likely be their first, last, and only time they could do this before they went their separate ways. Ben circled his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, deepening the kiss. Rey let out a whimper as he skirted his tongue along the seam of her mouth and Ben devoured the sound, heartily accepting her invitation as she swirled her tongue against his. The band of pirates in the caverns around them were long forgotten, leaving only him and Rey. This. This felt true. This felt right._ _

__Rey’s lips felt so soft and warm, he felt his hands sliding up the soft flesh under her sweater, pressing into the velvety skin of her back as the kiss grew heavier and more greedy. Rey’s hands slowly inched down from his hair to his shoulders until her fingers were splayed out across his chest and circled over his shoulder. She pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss with a fiery hunger that wouldn’t be able to be satiated where they sat. Ben resisted the urge to lift her into his lap, to further close the distance between them and feel the weight of her against him. He let out a low moan as their mouths roved over the others’, drunk on the heady feeling that their kiss filled them with. Feeling a her mouth melt into a smile, Ben reluctantly pulled away and breathlessly leaned his forehead against hers._ _

__“That was...”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Can we?”_ _

__“Please do.”_ _

__Ben gave her a lopsided grin before crashing his lips against hers, devouring the moan that escaped her mouth. He tangled his fingers in the waves of her chestnut hair, pulling her head to the side to expose the golden flesh between her neck and shoulder. Grazing his mouth against her skin, a wave of pure pleasure ran through his entire body as he inhaled her intoxicating perfume. He kissed his way up to her earlobe, softly nibbling the pliant flesh between his teeth. Working his lips back down her neck to lave his tongue along the peaks and valleys of her collar bone, Ben let out a rumbling groan before coming back up to the delectable lips he knew would be waiting for him._ _

__The cannon fire and smoke were blurred into nothing as Ben and Rey remained lost in each other’s embrace. Ben pulled away as his heart galloped against his ribs and traced her lip softly with the tip of his finger. It pouted slightly under his touch and he felt an urge to bite it, to kiss it once more, to wrap her up in the thick blanket of his arms and their breathing ripple like skipping stones while they shared giddy smiles. He gazed so intently at each crease of her mouth, as if it held a map to a treasure that he longed to seek out. Looking from her mouth to her eyes, his honeyed-brown were met with her brilliant hazel. They sparkled with a delicious heat and he was instantly hypnotized by the smooth green along the edges that were contrasted beautifully with a warm amber in the middle that brought out the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose._ _

__There were so many things he wanted to say to her but his words stuck to his throat, plastering themselves there and refusing to come out of his mouth. How she made him feel happier than he had in years and filled him with an easy lightness he was completely unaccustomed to. How distressed he felt at the time they were cheated of by fate only bringing them together here and now and how tempted he was to follow her wherever she went from here. He’d lived long enough to know what he wouldn’t be able to replicate this feeling with another, and would he really want to?_ _

__In the flickering light of the firelight that sounded them, Ben pressed his lips to Rey’s, the room around them wasn’t the only thing burning._ _

__They untangled themselves just in time for their boat to be slowly drawn out of the sloshing water and out of their heated trance with a heavy _click click click_ as the ramp brought them back to the world. They tried to hide their flushed smiles as Ben tangled his fingers with hers to pull her from the long bench in the boat and back to dry land. _ _

__The pair of them emerged into the much needed cool night air, a slight breeze twirling around them and ruffling Ben’s hair around his face. He pushed his fingers through his dark locks and smiled down at her,_ _

__“We could go get some dinner if you want…are you hungry?”_ _

__Rey captured her bottom lip with her teeth and peered up at him through hooded eyes,_ _

__“I’m starving….but not for food…”_ _

__Ben swallowed thickly and cleared his throat,_ _

__“Uhm…well, they’ve got great room service at my hotel. We can always call up…but you-you’ll miss the fireworks.”_ _

__Rey crept towards him and lifted her hand to his chest, tracing her finger tips across his broad chest as she slowly licked her bottom lip,_ _

__“I sincerely doubt that there won’t be any fireworks…at least I hope so…”_ _

__“Well, when you put it like that…”_ _

__Ben bent down and hoisted her over his broad shoulder with a grin as she let out a playful squeal, slapping at his muscular back as he took long strides up the adjacent hill to Adventureland. His grin melted as he approached the tiki torch lined entrance into the land to go back onto Main Street, eyes widening to take in the thousands of people that were congregated in the hub in front of the castle._ _

__“What? How? What’s happening?”_ _

__“Fireworks!”_ _

__“Right.”_ _

__“Put me down. While my aching feet appreciate the free ride, I don’t want to accidentally kick a five year old.”_ _

__Ben released his hold across the back of her thighs, sliding her slowly down his front. Rey brushed her palms down his chest as her feet found the ground, looking up at him through her lashes as her teeth captured that lip again. She reached down and lifted his hand to her mouth and Ben let out a low groan as she pressed a kiss to his palm. Oh, what he wanted to do with those hands to her. Rey twined her fingers between his and turned to fearlessly lead him through the late night Disneyland crowd._ _

__They wound through the churning throng that were excitedly waiting for the show to start, making their way back through the tunnels under the Disneyland Railroad to the front gates after a frustratingly painful extra minutes. Rey was quiet as they strode under the palm trees to Downtown Disney, casually strolling hand in hand past shops and restaurants. Any other day, Ben would have paid attention to what was held behind those doors, maybe stopped for a coffee at Starbucks, but all he could focus on was the feeling of her hand in his._ _

__“My…uh…my hotel is just up here. Just past the hat.”_ _

__Rey let out a strangled laugh, looking up at him with an incredulous look on her face,_ _

__“You’re pulling my leg. You’re staying at the Disneyland Hotel?”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s the one! They have awesome waffles.”_ _

__“Everyone knows about the waffles, Ben. But you’re telling me that you’re not a Disney person and you’re staying at the flagship hotel? No way.”_ _

__“It’s true,” he laughed, lifting her hand to press a soft kiss to her knuckles, “I was dragged here against my will. This is where my friends are staying.”_ _

__“They…they have their own room, I hope?”_ _

__“Dear God, yes. Nobody wants to hear that.”_ _

__“Okay good. I was afraid we’d have to bar the door…”_ _

__Ben chuckled to himself as they walked under the massive Sorcerer Mickey hat that filled the entrance to the tropical gardens at the epicenter of the resort. Rey was wide-eyed with wonder as she looked around at the variety of plants that lined the plant, completely mesmerized as they turned to enter the lobby of the Adventure Tower._ _

___Well, that’s been appropriately named…_ _ _

__They crossed gleaming white marble floors to a bank of elevators to join a small group of other guests. A bell chimed as the doors slid open and the group of them piled in. Ben and Rey stood at the back of the lift and he traced soft circles across smooth flesh of her hand as the guests dwindled floor by floor. When the bell dinged on the eighth floor, Ben pulled Rey from the mirrored elevator car and into the hall. They followed a golden ribbon down the center of the plush, midnight blue carpet to the end of the hallway. Rey looked down at her shoes as Ben fiddled with his wallet to pull out the room key, her stomach suddenly filled with nervous butterflies. With a soft click, the door opened into a small space with two room entrances,_ _

__“My friends are over there…” Ben mumbled as he inserted his key into another digital lock, pushing the door open when the light flicked to green, “I think I got the better end of the stick…there’s quite a view. You, uh, go take a look….I’ll be right out.”_ _

__Rey gave him a small nod and wandered to the wall of windows in the corner room, brushing her fingers across the soft white fabric on the massive king sized bed. She lost her breath as her eyes took in the glorious view in front of her. She could see the glimmering white dome of Space Mountain and the softly glowing orange of Big Thunder Mountain. She thought that the best view of the park would be IN the park, but this hotel room was giving the Happiest Place on Earth a run for its money._ _

__She let out a soft gasp as a flurry of fireworks suddenly burst into the sky, taking her breath away in an instant. Rey was getting her fireworks show after all…._ _

__Lost the the wondrous beauty of the glittering fireworks show, she had barely noticed when a song came on the speakers that was perfectly timed to each twinkling explosion on the horizon._ _

_____Now she’s here shining in the starlight.  
Now she’s here, suddenly I know.  
If she’s here, it’s crystal clear  
I’m where I’m meant to go._

_____At last I see the light,_  
And it’s like the sky is new.  
And it’s warm and real and bright,  
And the world has somehow shifted.  
All at once everything is different,  
Now that I see you. 

__

__“Rey.”_ _

__Slowing turning away from the glass and the mesmerizing show outside the window, Rey lifted her eyes to meet his burning gaze. Ben held her eyes as he reached up and slowly pulled his black tee over his head, tossing it leisurely to the floor. All it took was one look before Ben closed the space between them with two strides of his long legs. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against the hard planes of his bare chest. Gliding his fingers through her chestnut hair, he looked at her in a way he had never looked at a girl before. Never before had he experienced this feeling, this spark of instantaneous passion and desire. A small smile teased at the corner of her mouth as she stood on the tips of her toes to pull him into a soft kiss._ _

__Ben roved his hands down her waist and under her sweater, the simple touch of his hot flesh against hers led her to move her body into his in a way she had never done before. The electrifying feeling he filled her with rocked her head backwards as his mouth explored the gentle curve of her throat, pushing his body into hers against the cool glass._ _

__They separated for only a moment as Ben tore her Minnie Mouse bow dotted sweater over her head to discard it on to the floor in a soft heap. The heated look in his eye engulfed her senses and stole away her worries. In that moment, they were frozen in time, all thoughts of tomorrow melting away. Their separate lives forgotten, the only thing that mattered was touching her more, kissing every inch of her skin. His big hands struggled with the clasp on her baby blue lace bra, trying to be gentle but was caught up in the desperation to see every inch of her that he nearly tore the fickle thing from her body with his teeth._ _

__Ben let out a low growl as he took in her smooth, golden flesh, resisting the urge to throw her on the bed and take her right then. The look in Rey’s eyes told him that she would have been open to the idea, the fire flickering in the hazel depths clearly telling him that she was as hungry as him, but he knew they needed to prolong each moment. They only had tonight and he was determined to take advantage of every second._ _

__Ben gathered her face in his hands, devouring her mouth in a bruising kiss, savoring each moment that their tongues were intertwined, lost in the heady trance of their passion. Rey breathlessly whimpered with her fingers tangled in his inky hair as he slowly sank to his knees, roving his mouth over every inch of her freckled flesh. He took the soft mound of flesh of her breast in his mouth, laving his tongue over the sensitive skin of her nipple, pebbling it under the moist heat of his mouth._ _

__Rey shivered with a thrill as Ben snaked scorching kisses down her torso, lifting his hands to flick open the button on her jeans. With a sharp tug, he pulled them down to the floor, not wasting a moment to push his nose against the moist fabric along her core. He deeply inhaled and growled darkly, rising up to take her mouth once more._ _

__His kiss was relentless, simultaneously roving his lips against hers with a swirl of his tongue as he brushed her chestnut hair from her shoulder. Leaned in so close, she could feel their heartbeats intertwined, the heat of his bare flesh against hers sending her thoughts into a tizzy. Ben dragged his nose up to the soft skin behind her ear, tracing the edge of the supple skin with the tip of his tongue and the hard line of his teeth. Rey’s breath hitched as he nibbled the velvety skin of her ear, sending an electric shiver to her core, filling her with a desperate heat that was completely foreign to her._ _

__“I want to taste you.”_ _

__Rey squirmed as he rumbled into her ear, her knees quivering as his hot breath made her eyelashes flutter. She gave the tiniest nod, completely overwhelmed by what he had done to her when they had barely just begun._ _

__Circling his arms around her waist, Ben lifted Rey from her feet and ambled to the bed, his mouth never leaving hers in the process. He tossed her onto the bedspread and gave her a wolffish grin as he yanked her shoes and jeans from her feet, rising up to twine his fingers in the paper thin hem of her panties. He leisurely drew them down her legs, tossing them somewhere on the floor._ _

__Ben swallowed thickly as he gazed down at her completely bare before him on the bedspread, her face lighting up with a coy grin as the room flickered with flashes of light from the fireworks outside. Her body thrummed as he slowly lowered himself towards her center, the anticipation of his touch sending her into a tizzy that was more than words could describe. He slowly dragged a finger through her soaked folds, sending an airy moan tumbling from her lips as he slipped inside._ _

__“Goddamn, you’re so wet for me already, baby,” he growled as he dipped a second finger inside, slowly pumping his hand in and out, eager to coax another delicious whimper from her lips. Leaning down, he pressed the tip of his long nose against her aching clit, kneading the tiny bundle of nerves with small swirls. Rey squirmed underneath his touch as the sensation sent a lance of intense desire down to the tips of her toes._ _

__Unexpectedly, Ben dove down to envelop her sex with his mouth, languorously laving his tongue against her. Rey tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer as he hugged her hips with his palms, both of them desperate to be closer, hungry for more. The pressure was building and she knew she was helpless beneath his touch, consumed by the feeling as she hurtled towards the edge. Ben darted his tongue against her nub, drawing the edge of his teeth against it. He gently nibbled the oversensitive bundle with a grin as Rey bucked and let out a mournful keen as her pleasure crested._ _

__Gently kissing the inside of her thigh, he pulled himself up along the golden skin of her torso. Rey breathlessly captured her bottom lip with her teeth as Ben wiped her arousal from his mouth, his eyes burning into hers as he sucked the sweet nectar of her from his fingers one by one. Diving in to devour her mouth once more, he was met with her fingers pressed against his plush lips. Rey looked up at him through her heavy lidded lashes, the corners of her mouth lifting into a slight smile,_ _

__“You’re wearing too many clothes. I showed you mine, you show me yours, remember?”_ _

__She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, splaying her fingers out against his chest, relishing in the hard muscle under her hands. Coyly looking up at him from under her lashes, she fiddled with his black belt and undid the button of his jeans, pushing them down to the floor. She hooked her fingers in the stretchy band of his tented boxers, yanking them down his legs to let his throbbing erection spring free. Licking her lips to capture her bottom lip in her teeth once more, she reached between them to cup his length in her palm. Caging the velvety flesh with her fingers, she swirled her thumb across the leaking tip. Ben tipped his head back and let out a low groan as she tentatively pumped her hand up and down his shaft._ _

__With an animalistic growl, Ben circled his arms around her middle and tossed her back onto the bed, lowering himself over her to devour her mouth with a fervor. Their quickened breath was intermingled as he nuzzled her neck, brushing his teeth along the valley between her shoulder and throat. Lost in the feeling his his warm, impossibly chiseled chest pressed against her skin, Ben circled his arm around her waist and rolled them across the mattress to land on his back. He caged her in his hands and scooted up to press his back against the wooden headboard, pulling her over his thighs into his lap. Rey’s hair hung in a chestnut curtain that framed her freckled face like a halo. Ben let out a deep groan, completely unprepared for the heat that spread through his torso as she rocked her body against his, dragging her soaked cunt against his hardened cock. Twisting his fingers in her hair, he pulled her to him to claim her mouth once more, gnawing feverishly on her bottom lip,_ _

__“Rey…I want to…God, you don’t know how bad I want to, but I don…”_ _

__“I’m on the pill,” she murmured huskily against his mouth, tangling her tongue with his in a fevered dance, “I’m clean.”_ _

__“Oh thank you, Jesus. Me too, I’m clean too.”_ _

__A chorus of moans echoed into the darkened room as Rey rolled her body against him, the closeness filling them with a scorching need to be closer._ _

__“I want to feel you….please,” she whimpered into his hair as his hands roved down the bare skin of her back to hug her hips with the tips of his fingers. He reached between them and kneaded lazy circles across her clit, making Rey buck and cry out at the frenzy of pleasure that rocketed through her. He lifted her hips, giving him room to bring the tip of his shaft to her entrance. Rey languorously lowered herself onto him, gasping with a quiver as he stretched her. With him sheathed to the hilt, Rey braced her hands on his broad chest as she began to move at a tortuous pace, rolling her hips against his. She captured his plush mouth as she ground along his cock, sending a frisson of pleasure shuddering across his body. He hugged the curve of her ass, holding her so tightly as she moved that he left imprints of his fingertips in her golden flesh._ _

__Unable to resist any longer, Ben began to thrust with her, meeting her every motion like their minds were intertwined with each other. The feeling of being buried in her warmth filled him with a wild abandon and he couldn’t help but but feverishly burrow further into her, caught up in the electric feeling of her walls beginning to quake around him._ _

__Reaching between them once more, Ben glided his thumb over her sensitive nub, delirious with need to hear more of those delectable sounds tumble from her lips. Rey threw her head back as he feverishly traced circles around her clit and laved his tongue across her collarbone, letting out a brazen keen as she plummeted down from the precipice. She shuddered as she came down from her climax, continuing to whirl her hips against him. Ben groaned as her walls quivered around his cock, propelling him towards his own completion. He let out an animalistic growl against her shoulder as he breathlessly spasmed beneath her, filling her to the brim._ _

__Utterly boneless in his arms, Rey slumped down to the bed beside him. Ben raised himself to an elbow and peppered featherlight kisses along the column of her throat. Their eyes met and he saw something about her gaze that made his heart flutter against his rib cage. There was something about her gaze that he knew he’d be hard pressed to find in another woman. The corners of her mouth curved upwards as she captured _that lip_ with her teeth, _ _

__“That was…”_ _

__“Yeah…”_ _

__“This is…I don’t know what it is, but I…I really like it. I don’t want to go home. I want more.”_ _

__Ben reached up and carded his fingers through her hair, circling his arms around her to press her to his chest,_ _

__“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”_ _

__Ben couldn’t help but feel bitter that they only had this single night of perfection to bask in the afterglow in each other’s arms. He could feel the potential, it was palpable from the height of their instantaneous connection. It wasn’t fair to have something so perfect for such a short time to have it all snatched away by pure circumstance._ _

__But perhaps that was the beauty of it. It was beautiful, mysterious, and dare he think it…magical. He didn’t know where tomorrow would take them other than away from each other, but deep in his bones he wished for more. Ben lifted his eyes to the mahogany headboard over their heads, taking in the intricate carving of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle he found there. Rey felt safe and right in his arms as their chests rose and fell in unison, completely enraptured in the content peace they found with the other, even if it was just for tonight._ _

__His eyes roamed across the beautiful carving, thinking that the carpenter had truly done justice to the famous pastel-colored castle. Above the castle were a smattering of firework shaped bursts tucked between a constellation of stars. He nuzzled Rey’s chestnut hair and was left silently reeling as a shooting star unexpectedly shot across the wooden night sky above his head._ _

___Holy shit. Are you imagining things, Solo? Fuck, is this all a dream?_ _ _

__He looked down at the resplendent creature in his arms, practically still thrumming from their heated rendezvous. She was half asleep, nuzzled adorably with her cheek pressed against his chest. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead._ _

__He wished that all this Disney magic was real because then maybe he could wish upon a star and be granted the only thing he’s ever wanted this badly. More time. More of her. He was desperate for it like a man lost in the desert was desperate for water. They had such a short time together, he wasn’t ready to give her up yet._ _

__Scooting them down under the covers, Ben pulled the blankets over them and nestled his chin against her soft hair. His eyes grew heavy as his thought sleepily drifted to Rey as she laid ensconced in his arms. His breath hitched as he thought of the first time his lips her to her perfect mouth and the pleasant surprise that sparkled in her eyes. Or to when they came together in a pirate cave and the rest of the world fell away._ _

__Every moment felt right and pure, like all was right in the world when they were together. He laughed quietly thinking how he sounded exactly like one of those couples he found so pathetic earlier in the day. But after today, somehow, he understood why they acted the way that they did. He could grow accustomed to the feeling of her body laying flush against his. He could get used to her teasingly calling him Cupcake whenever he annoyed her. He welcomed the idea of kissing her openly becoming a habit. It was all a perfect cliché but it was a story he never wanted to end. He never thought he needed it, but here in this moment, he couldn’t bear to lose it…this thing that made him feel so complete._ _

__

________________ _

__

__Ben sat back in his seat in First Class, glumly flipping through the photos on his phone from the day before while he waited for the rest of the flight to board. The corners of his mouth turned up as he saw her brilliant grin light up his phone in picture after picture. Memories of the day and the night they spent together came flooding back and he couldn’t help but smile. Rey dozed in his arms for a little while before waking up with a delirious fever that could only be cured by each other. They spent the night taking turns worshiping their bodies and eating late night room service until the early morning light began to dawn on the horizon. They reluctantly parted ways after trading numbers, giving each other an endless amount of kisses as she made her way out the door,_ _

__“Call me sometime. Maybe we can meet up in Anaheim again…”_ _

__“I’d like that. More than you know.”_ _

__“It was really nice to meet you, Ben,” she wistfully smiled as she held out her hand. Ben slowly slid his into her waiting palm, giving her a gentle squeeze as he tried to resist the urge to keep her there for any minute longer,_ _

__“It was nice to meet you too, Rey.”_ _

__His thumb paused as he came upon their picture in front of the castle, their arms wrapped around each other with smiles as bright as the California sunshine. Heart aching, he flipped open the messaging app and started to type,_ _

_____ _

__As soon as he pressed send he heard the sweeping melody of a ringtone that sounded oh so familiar to him._ _

___I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam._ _ _

__“Shit. Fuck. Shit shit. Goddamn it, turn off you stupid thing.”_ _

__He knew that voice. Lifting his eyes in a flash, he saw her before she saw him and he couldn’t believe his eyes. There she was, effortlessly sexy in her faded Mickey Mouse tee shirt, leather jacket, and seamless black leggings that hugged the curve of her legs in all the best ways. She pulled the strap of her bag up her shoulder and pushed her oversized sunglasses up her nose as she fiddled with the cellphone in her hand. She swore at it adorably as the music continued to play, drawing the attention of the passengers around her as she looked at the seat numbers above their heads. She stopped suddenly next to his seat and Ben held his breath as she looked at the empty seat next to him before lifting her gaze to his face._ _

__With shaking fingers, she reached up and tore the sunglasses from her face, capturing her bottom lip in that delicious way she always did as her face melted into a broad smile,_ _

__“Well fuck….we gotta stop meeting like this, Cupcake.”_ _

__Ben laughed incredulously, not believing his luck. What were the odds that after everything, she was here._ _

__“Where are you headed?”_ _

__“Seattle.”_ _

__“Final destination?”_ _

__“Mmhmm…and you?”_ _

__“Same.”_ _

__They grinned stupidly at each other, in complete disbelief that they were together again after only a couple hours apart. How was it that they had somehow been in the same city at the other all this time and it took both of them being at Disneyland on the same place and time for them to meet?_ _

__Quickly picking up where they left off, Ben pushed the arm rest in the center into the seat behind them and lifted his arm for Rey to lean in against his chest. She let out a content hum as she nestled into him, resting her hand on the hard muscle of his chest. He had been a skeptic his entire life, but maybe…wishes really did come true._ _

__“So, uh…what do you think about maybe going to dinner with me when we get back?”_ _

__Rey lifted her head from his chest, her eyes sparkling as she met his own,_ _

__“Ben Solo. Are you asking me on a date?”_ _

__“You bet your ass I am. There’s no way I’m ever letting you go again.”_ _

__“It sounds fun, I bet there’s a rollercoaster with your name on it,” she grinned up at him, capturing her that lip with her teeth again._ _

__“You better quick biting that lip or I’m going to have to join a club I never thought I’d be a part of…”_ _

__“That doesn’t seem like a half bad idea…” her eyes glimmered as she languorously ran her tongue over her bottom lip before grabbing onto the soft flesh with her teeth, pulling a deep groan from Ben. He was completely and effortlessly lost to her and couldn’t wait to get lost in her over and over again._ _

__“Oh God, I love you.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Drop me a comment, I absolutely adore reading them!! If you liked this, check out my Canon-Divergent fic, Stardust. It is a WIP but new chapters are published almost weekly!! 
> 
> -KB xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> Now or Never
> 
> I love you, I know
> 
> You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me
> 
> Takes one to know one
> 
> Person a and person b are single and throw a cliché valentine’s day together and at the end they realize they have actual feelings for each other


End file.
